Maximal Evolution
by isoner
Summary: The Predacons have risen... but that is not the only life that now lurks on the restored Cybertron, as the returning Autobots and Decepticons are about to find out. Chapter 3 up.
1. New Arrivals

Maximal Evolution 1

Note: I do not have the rights to use anything from Transformers Prime; I am therefore using them anyway. I had the idea for this fic before I saw Predacons Rising... but the idea kept pestering me and would not go away... so here it is, in part at least. No telling how far it will go, as there is so much to work with.

Smokescreen joined Bumblebee and Bulkhead at the spaceport, the first, and arguably the most important restored structure on the restored Cybertron.

"So whose coming back home now?" Smokescreen asked, his youthful eagerness showing, "Any chance that it is Saber?"

"You mean Star Saber?" Wheeljack said, walking up behind them, "The guy who named himself after the Star Saber Iacon relic? Doubt it. Last I heard he was acting as a wandering swordsman out on the Rim."

"This is the first of two shuttles coming back home today," Bumblebee said. "All I know for sure about this one is it has an Autobot id code."

The Autobots all looked up at the small approaching ship, it appeared to be the same style of ship as Wheeljack's old Jackhammer.

"An Autobot ship," Smokescreen observed.

"Or a Decepticon trap," Bulkhead said.

"I'm hoping we can put all that behind us," Bumblebee said, "We have enough other problems without worrying about Cons. With luck, they will see this as a fresh start.

"Yeah. That will happen," Bulkhead said.

The ship touched down, and the gangplank slowly lowed to the ground. At the top stood a blue Autobot with wheels that indicated a vehicular alt mode. He was also well armed with wrist blasters, pistols, shoulder mounted cannons, and mini-missile launchers. As he walked down to the ground, he kept a close watch on his surroundings, partly looking for signs that he was walking into a trap, and partly because he could not believe that he was really back on a restored Cybertron.

"Wrecker reunion," Wheeljack said.

Smokescreen's face was full of hero worship, although not quite as bad as it had been when he first met Optimus Prime. "By the all spark, is that..?"

"SKIDS!" Bulkhead shouted a greeting as he rushed up to embrace the newly arrived Autobot.

"Bulkhead? Wheeljack?" Skids said.

"Welcome home," Bulkhead said.

"I'm just glad you are still alive," Skids said.

"Us Wreckers aren't easy to kill," Wheeljack said, "We have even managed to recruit a few more Wreckers, that I hope you get to meet one day."

"Really? Not many pass the initiation," Skids said.

"HAH," Bulkhead said, "Miko may be a human, but she can Wreck with the best of us."

"Uh-hm.." Bumblebee cleared his throat.

"Bumblebee, Smokescreen, this is Skids," Bulkhead said. "Skids, Smokescreen there is a late but welcome arrival to Autobot ranks, while Bumblebee has stepped up to be our new leader."

"Really… I'm—" Bumblebee started.

"He is still in denial," Wheeljack said, "But he is doing a fine job of it so far."

"I'm pleased to meet you, I hope you will have me," Skids said.

"Of course," Bumblebee said, "We will get you set up in a new home here in no time."

"You know, Skids," Bulkhead said, "The war is pretty much over now. What will you do now that your guns aren't needed anymore?"

Skids thought for a moment, "Before the war, I was a theoretician. I guess I could go back to thinking for a living. What about you Wheeljack? Are you going back to your Workshop?"

"Maybe," Wheeljack said, "Of course, my old Workshop is in Pred territory now, so I will need a new one before I try building something that may blow up on me."

"Pred territory?" Skids asked.

"There is a lot of information we need to share with each other," Bumblebee said. "Actually with the rise of the Predicons across sections of the planet, we may have need of both your theories as well as your guns."

"Yeah," Smokescreen said, "Cybertron has been restored, but it has gotten wild with new untamed life."

Skids smiled, "I am starting to look forward to this."

oO0Oo

In Iacon, Ultra Magnus looked down at his two fully functional hands, and then at the improvised hook hand that now rested on a table. He flexed his fingers, and was quite pleased with the responsiveness.

"I hate to say this, Doctor," Ultra Magnus said, "But your medical skills are top notch. Thank you."

Breakdown preened with a smug smile, "Well, I AM good, but I suspect your Doctor Ratchet could have done the same with the proper tools. Pitty he saw fit to return to that… human planet."

"You are certainly proving your worth," Ultra Magnus said, "Just don't step out of line. Bumblebee is forgiving your past transgressions, but if you …"

"Stop right there," Breakdown said, "I have been at the receiving end of threats better than any you can dish out. Suffice it to say that I will toe the line."

0OoO0

Bumblebee and Smokescreen were alone on the launch pad for the arrival of the second expected ship. The atmosphere for this arrival was completely different, as both bots were on edge.

The ship that came down was a tri-wing design with wing mounted cannons. It came down and hovered over the tarmac, covering the two Autobots with its cannons, before the wings folded up and the ship landed.

Three transformers descended the ships gangplank, led by a blue transformer that looked remarkably like Starscream, except this one looked more serious. While Starscream always had an element of cowering to him, this one looked bold… but tired.

"Welcome to Cybetron," Bumblebee boldly said, "What is your business here?"

The other Transformers raised their weapons. "I am the Decepticon, Thundercracker," the blue transformer announced.

Bumblebee and Smokescreen's weapons were already leveled back at the newly arrived Decepticons.

"We have been traveling and fighting for a long time," Thundercracker said, "and we are tired. We are not here to surrender! We just want to go home."

"Megatron has ceased his plans for conquest. Will you do the same?" Bumble bee said.

"We just want to live," Thundercracker said, "I don't care what you do, so long as we can live in peace."

"Fine," Bumblebee disengaged his weapons. "Come on, there is a lot to tell you and the other new arrivals if you are going to live here."

0oOo0

Predaking was lord of all he surveyed. He didn't care about the city of Iacon that the Autobots seemed so attached to. So long as they stayed out of his territory. His first goal was to locate all the newly formed Predacons, and unify them under his rule. All would call him King!

He was starting to realize that there was something else out there in addition to his Predacons. They weren't Autobots or Decepticons, and they weren't Predacons… they were something different.

These new things were smaller, faster and more agile than Autobots, and made for a more worthy prey. Even the ones that were larger and slower, were tougher to make up for it.

Predaking's nostrils flared. He could smell one of them even now. It was close.

He began to hunt. Following the scent, looking behind metal struts, and under crevices.

He saw it, it was a humanoid creature, standing at the end of the valley. He flapped his wings and flew towards the creature. Landing he snarled at the creature, and the energy built up preparing for a burst of flame.

Before he could unleash his fire, the creature transformed. Its new form was small and narrow, with four legs and a long tail, and what looked to be an unused wheel on it's hips and elbows. It scurried around a corner.

Predaking charged in a blind fury, rounding the corner, he tried to duck through the same archway the rodent like transformer did, but instead found him self stuck at the shoulders.

He roared.

Looking up, the rodent transformed back into a humanoid mode, let out a loud "HA!" Then slid down Predaking's back and ran back the way they had come.

Predaking let loose his fiery breath in an impotent rage, because he knew that by the time he unstuck himself from the archway, his prey would be long gone.


	2. Scientists

Maximal Evolution 2

A damaged Shockwave stood overlooking the wild planes of Cybertron. No one, thanks to his intensive genetics research, new more about the Predacons than Shockwave. He knew enough to be able to avoid them if he wished… assuming they were not actively hunting him.

These new creatures intrigued him. They were nothing like the Predacons, or Insecticons, or even Dinobots. If anything they seemed to resemble the creatures identified as Mammals on that dirtball of a planet called Earth. Maybe there was a logical reason behind Megatron's fascination with the world.

More, these Cybertronian mammals seemed to be maximized to be able to survive in the new cybertronian wilderness. They were able to go toe to toe with the Predacons in ways that the Autobots and Decepticons would never be able to match.

These creatures definitely required his further study, analysis, and possibly dissection. He had already catalogued several specimens that he was keeping under observation. The disturbing aspect was that many of the new forms seemed to be at different stages of their respective life cycles. A unit he had listed as C-3 seemed to be a juvenile, while C-7 was much more mature.

Was it possible, Shockwave thought, that evolution on Cybertron continued under his very nose, even while Cybertron had gone dark?

Such a thought was inconceivable.

oOoOo

"Hound," Bumblebee welcomed the newest arrival, "did you get the data packets we sent up?"

"Yeah," the green Autobot said, "Sounds like a lot has happened here since I was last on this planet."

"I'm sure we all have several terabytes worth of stories to tell about our lives since Cybertron was lost. But now, it is back, and so are you. I need your help with something, if you are up to it."

"Of course Ill help any way that I can," Hound said, "Word is that you are shaping up to be an excellent leader."

"People keep telling me that, but I'm just a scout," Bumblebee answered.

"With the loss of the Matrix, I think a scout is just what we need in a leader. Someone to scout out new ways of making this fragile peace work," Hound said.

"I never thought o fit that way," Bumblebee said, then returned to the original subject. "I need you to track someone down for me. Just track and locate him. Once I know where he is, I can take care of the rest."

oOoOo

On the silver planes that use to be known as the Sea of Rust, the Autobot geologist, Beachcomber kept a vigilant lookout. His attention was divided three ways; one, keeping a sharp optic out for any Predacons that may venture near; 2 he kept an eye on the apparently docile creature that was meandering across the plains, and 3, making sure his fellow scientist, Swerve didn't do anything stupid.

"Come on, Swerve" Beachcomber said, "we shouldn't even be out here, this is confirmed Predacon territory."

Swerve gave a noncommittal "Hmm," which meant he hadn't heard a word Beachcomber said. He was too engrossed with his work to pay the other Autobot any attention.

The docile creature was large, moved on four legs and had a pair of horns on its head, the front horn being much larger than the one immediately behind it. While it tried to act like it was more interested in the terrain, it studied the Autobot scientists with a scientific curiosity of its own.

"We should not be out here!" Beachcomber said, more firmly.

"What are you talking about," Swerve said, "Haven't you always wanted to see what the Sea of Rust was like before… the rust?"

"Yes, and now we have seen it, its time to get out of here!"

"But the sensor readings! Don't you realize what these readings mean?" Swerve said, "Thousands of theories on cybergeology will have to be completely rethought in light of this data."

"Yes, great," Beachcomber said, "Lets study them back at Iacon. We don't want to be here if any Predacon finds us."

"Too late for that!" another voice called out to them; the voice belonged to an orange, yellow and black transformer. It held a blaster in one hand and a sword in the other. "Prepare to face the wrath of Tantrum!"

Swerve and Beachcomber exchanged looks with each other, then transformed and burned rubber.

"This way," Beachcomber shouted as Swerve started going in the wrong direction. He should have known that Swerve didn't pay attention to the route they took to get there.

The Predacon transformed into a beast with four legs and two equally massive horns. Its beast form almost resembled that of the mammal like creatures. He charged after the two Autobots in their vehicle forms in a blind rage.

He cut across the rough terrain that the Autobots had to drive around, and easily made up the distance.

In order to avoid him, the Autobots turned back around.

Missing them, only served to put Tantrum in an even greater rage as he turned sharply and charged back at the two Autobots.

Feeling cornered, Beachcomber and Swerve transformed to face their attacker. They fired their weapons back at the onrushing bull-like Predacon. Their blasts splashed harmlessly off the Predacon's heavily armored head.

Beachcomber and Swerve braced themselves for impact, but the impact never came.

Instead, Tantrum found himself the victim of an attack by the previously docile transformer. He was impaled in the side by the nose horn of the other Transformer.

With an angry roar, Tantrum transformed and faced his new foe. The other, which resembled a rhinoceros also transformed.

"Run," the new combatant told the two Autobots, as he pulled out a gun of his own.

Returning to their vehicle modes, Swerve and Beachcomber heeded his advice and fled the scene as quickly as they could.

While no more powerful than a standard Autobot's gun, the new combatant's weapon fired continuously and rapidly, the frequency of its bursts more than making up for its lack of power. It forced the Predacon back, or at least to a stand still.

Once the Autobots were out of sight, he ceased his barrage. The two combatants entered a silent agreement to disengage, at least for the time being. Ultimately Tantrum would be unsatisfied until a clear winner and loser were established.

oOoOo

"He is down there," Hound whispered to Bumblebee. His hunt had led him to the outskirts of Kaon. Somehow he was not surprised. "Do you want back up?"

"No," Bumblebee answered, "I shouldn't need it."

Bumblebee broke cover and walked brazenly towards the quarry he had sent Hound to track down for him. He made no pretence to hide his approach.

The other Transformer turned to face him. "Well, if it isn't the Autobot's scout," Megatron said, "Do you hope to finish what you began back on Earth? If so you will be sorely disappointed."

"No Megatron," Bumblebee said, "I'm here to give you what you have always wanted."


	3. Leaders

Maximal Evolution

leaders

Predaking stalked his pray. It was an instinctual way of protecting Predacon territory. He needed to study the civilizations used by the Autobots and Decepticons. He viewed their trappings of civilization greedily.

His pray today was another one of the new things. Some of the new things he was content to allow to remain in his domain. They were docile and did not challenge, but this one… there was something about this one that screamed defiance and boldness. Not the same way that another predacon would, but in a different way that he could not explain except in the most instinctual of ways.

The beast finally realized that running was not an option and turned to face the oncoming Predaking. It turned and transformed, and by the all-spark, it looked just like…

"Optimus!" Predaking said, as he transformed.

A powerful fist impacted against the side of Predaking's head. The powerful Predacon dropped like a stone before his systems came fully back online.

The other still stood before Predaking, ready to strike again if he should press the attack. "No, you are not Optimus. If anything you are a more primal version of my old nemisis."

"So now you are willing to talk?" Primal asked. "Why do you hunt me?"

Predaking snarled. Were there other ways to handle the issues that prompted him to hunt the Primal thing? A more civilized way?

Transforming, Predaking took to the skies and flew towards the tower in Kaon. He needed time to think.

-o-

"Did you see the design on that one's chest?" the recently returned Autobot Perceptor asked.

"No, was there something significant about it?" the purple tank next to him answered.

"It's outline is that of the former Autobot Matrix of Leadership," Perceptor answered, "Of course, I suppose you would not be as aware of that artifact's appearance, being a Decepticon and all. I cannot tell you how grateful I am that Bumblebee's truce allows us to interact with each other. I have often admired your work, Shockwave."

"And I have admired your work as well, Perceptor. However it is entirely possible that my face will be printed on wanted posters throughout Iacon by now."

"Really? No matter. This is all in the name of science!"

"Indeed," Shockwave said. "I am wondering if this new microcosm of evolution that we have been witnessing may include Cybertron attempting to evolve a new Matrix. This one, that Predaking called Optimus Primal…"

"Is that what he called him?" Perceptor wondered.

"The outline of the Matrix would seem to indicate a stage one of the process. Stage two would be a Maximal known as Lio Convoy, who seems to have a partial matrix crystal imbedded within his chest. A third unit called Big Convoy appears to have a chest compartment that could easily house a Matrix shaped like that. It is also of note that all three of these Maximals have a face reminiscent of the late Optimus Prime."

"Somehow I doubt there is very much of a coincidence at work here at all. I like the name Maximals for them. It describes what they are… cybernetic mammals with maximized capabilities."

"Thank you."

=o=

"Somehow, Scout, I don't think you are really here to give me Cybetron. And, with so much of it reclaimed by wilderness and roamed by Predacons and other creatures, I don't really feel you can say the plane is yours to give," Megatron said, towering over the smaller black and yellow Autobot.

"That is not what I meant," Bumblebee said, keeping his composure. "I'm not going to give you what thousands of Autobots gave their lives to keep out of your hands. I'm here to offer you what you wanted originally; and what you robbed from me for so many years! I am offering you a voice!"

"A what?"

"Cybertron will never be at peace unless it has a unified government in which all its peoples have a voice. Isn't that what you were saying back when the Decepticons were just beginning, while you were opposing the cast system? I don't trust you. I certainly don't like you, but you were the leader of the Decepticons, and the remaining Decepticons will listen to you, and follow your lead. So to that end, for peace and equality, I am asking you to become a voice within the new Cybertronian government."

"You give me much to think about, little scout. Are you certain it is Equality you are after? I may have lost the taste for oppression, but that doesn't mean I am willing to support any fool's dream," Megatron said.

"I think it is what Optimus would have wanted."

"Indeed, but I am not sure if that is reason for me to say yes or no!"

"Take your time and think it over," Bumblebee said, "Ill expect to see you in Iacon in two days. We will be meeting to discuss what to even call this new government."

"You already know that I am going to say yes, don't you?" Megatron said.

Bumblebee grinned, "Yes."

"Well played, scout… I mean to say, Bumblebee, but do not forget that there are now more than just the two major factions," Megatron said, "For an attempt at true equality, you will need someone there to represent the Predacons, and whatever new factions there seem to be as well."


End file.
